gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto Advance
Grand Theft Auto Advance, también conocido como Grand Theft Auto Game Boy Advance, es un juego creado por Digital Eclipse y distribuido por Rockstar Games. Es la séptima entrega de la saga Grand Theft Auto, fue lanzado en el año 2004 para Game Boy Advance, la portátil de Nintendo, el juego está dotado de unos gráficos y estilo de juego muy parecidos a los de los primeros juegos de la saga GTA, como Grand Theft Auto (vista cenital). Las presentaciones o interludios son las únicas imágenes vistas de frente. En un principio iba a ser una conversión de GTA III a la portátil de Nintendo,The Unreleased GTA Titles for GBA - Bripro (en inglés) pero después se convirtió en un juego totalmente nuevo, utilizando algunos restos de las versiones de las desarrolladoras anteriores.Dave Murphy Gives Excusive Information On GTA3 for GBA - Bripro (en inglés). Murphy presenta los leaks del juego que resultaron ser muy certeros a la fecha de salida de la versión final del juego. Anticipó la presencia de coches únicos como el Brit, F1 y el Monster Truck. La aventura transcurre en Liberty City, y es protagonizada por un criminal de bajo nivel; Mike, que acabará mezclándose con personajes tales como: 8-Ball, Asuka y King Courtney. La ciudad thumb|200px|Carátula del juego. [[Archivo:GTA Advance.PNG|right|thumb|200px|La presentación de Grand Theft Auto Advance. Usa la misma letra que GTA VC, Rage Italic, pero sin subrayado, y de color verde.]] thumb|right|[[Mike, el protagonista, disparando un lanzallamas. La jugabilidad es buena pero todos los pasos van a norte, este, oeste y sur, y diagonales, sin más angulos para tomar.]] thumb|right|200px|El primero de los juegos de vista aérea en disponer de interludios entre misiones, con [[diálogos de Grand Theft Auto Advance|diálogos para entender la trama.]] Liberty City es una ciudad ficticia basada en primariamente en Nueva York, pero también en otras ciudades de la costa este como Filadelfia, Detroit y Baltimore.Asked & Answered: Max Payne 3 and Grand Theft Auto V (en inglés). «Liberty City in GTA3 is loosely based on a series of East Coast and mid-western cities – New York, Philly, Detroit, Baltimore etc – but without being any one in particular.» La Liberty City de esta edición es la misma que se visito anteriormente en Grand Theft Auto III y posteriormente en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, aunque si bien es cierto que los nombres y ubicaciones de los distritos y los barrios son los mismos, están diferentes y de manera difícil de recordar. Esto es debido principalmente a que las calles y carreteras son de formas rectas y cuadradas, por lo que se pierde la variedad que encontramos en las anteriores versiones en 3D. La ciudad, al igual que su predecesora 3D, también se compone de tres islas: *'Portland Island': El corazón industrial de la ciudad. *'Staunton Island': El centro económico, con sus grandes rascacielos. *'Shoreside Vale': La zona sub-urbana, aunque en esta edición las zonas residenciales son más densas y por lo tanto hay menos zonas de campo que en la versión en tres dimensiones. En este distrito se encuentran el Aeropuerto internacional Francis, la zona Cochrane Dam se encuentra pero no la presa en sí. GTA A Liberty City Map.png|El mapa de GTA Advance. Vehículos Solamente se pueden utilizar vehículos terrestres. La variedad no es tan amplia como en los juegos de sobremesa, pero igualmente tiene una cantidad respetable de vehículos (27), incluyendo algunos modelos míticos de la saga como el Taxi, el deportivo Banshee, el clásico Esperanto, el Tanque etc., e incluyendo vehículos totalmente nuevos a la saga como el Brit, Camionazo y el F1. Trabajos Durante el juego pueden realizarse diversas misiones donde se irán conociendo a los diferentes personajes del juego, así como desenvolviendo la trama. Además se pueden activar las misiones de bombero, vigilante, paramédico y taxista, y también las carreras callejeras; algo que es habitual desde GTA III. Finalizar las misiones con éxito acarreará beneficios al jugador, no sólo económicos. Historia El juego se desarrolla en Liberty City, la misma ciudad que GTA III (pero con algunos cambios), transcurriendo un tiempo antes de los sucesos del mencionado juego. La trama empieza con Mike y Vinnie, dos amigos que, buscando una vida mejor, van a irse juntos de Liberty City con el dinero que acumularon. Antes de irse, Vinnie quiere solucionar algunos asuntos que tiene pendientes con la Mafia, así de paso conseguirán algo de dinero y podrán irse libres de la ciudad. Después de que Mike haga todos los trabajos que Vinnie le encargaba (en uno de ellos se encontrará con 8-Ball), se van a reunir por fin para marcharse de una vez, pero cuando Mike llega al lugar del encuentro, el coche de Vinnie explota con él y el dinero dentro, es entonces cuando Mike busca venganza y se queda en la ciudad para averiguar quien mató a su amigo. Para esto recurre a 8-Ball, otro amigo de Vinnie, 8-Ball también quiere esclarecer todo, así que le encarga a Mike algunos trabajos que supuestamente iban a ayudarles a aclarar todo el lío, en uno de ellos conoce a Jonnie, un barman. Jonnie también era amigo de Vinnie así que se ofrece a ayudar a Mike si él le ayuda, Jonnie tiene un bar en Red Light District, así que le encarga a Mike trabajos como extorsionar a un político para que no saque adelante una ley antitabaco o poner un coche-bomba frente a un bar cercano que le iba a hacer la competencia, en el último trabajo que le encarga, Jonnie dice estar cerca de saber quien está detrás de todo, pero cuando Mike vuelve de realizar el encargo se encuentra a Jonnie muerto, entonces ve un coche huir a toda velocidad y lo sigue hasta Staunton Island. Una vez allí descubre que el prófugo es King Courtney, el líder de los Yardies, King dice no tener nada que ver con la muerte de Jonnie y que ya se lo encontró muerto, además se ofrece a ayudar a Mike si él le ayuda también. thumb|left|200px|[[Mike frente a un Ammu-Nation, una tienda de armas patriótica y tradicional de la saga GTA.]] Mike comienza a hacer misiones para King y en una de ellas conoce a Cisco, el líder del Cartel, cuando Mike se harta de hacerle trabajos a King sin obtener resultados, empieza a trabajar para Cisco. Cisco, tras un par de encargos, le pide a Mike que secuestre a Yuka, la sobrina de Asuka, de la Yakuza. Una vez hecho, Mike recibirá una llamada de la propia Asuka solicitando su ayuda. Asuka contrata a Mike porque se ha hecho una reputación de asesino eficaz, y como primer encargo le manda rescatar a su sobrina, Asuka no sabe que fue el mismo Mike quien la secuestro, y una vez Yuka es rescatada esta tampoco se lo dice a su tía. En una de las misiones de Asuka, Mike tendrá que secuestrar a miembros de la Mafia y embarcarlos con destino a Japón. Tras un último encargo para Asuka, esta le desvela el paradero de un experto en bombas que podría estar relacionado con la muerte de Vinnie, pero cuando llega solo encuentra un cadáver y una nota diciendo: "Necesito otro trabajo como el de Callahan Point (donde explotó el coche de Vinnie), reúnete conmigo en Shoreside Vale", así que Mike decide ir a investigar a Shoreside, pero por el camino recibe una llamada de Asuka advirtiéndole que la Mafia vas tras él por haber secuestrado a sus hombres, así que Mike tiene que escapar lo más rápido posible hacia la costa. Una vez llega, recibe una llamada de Cisco citándolo en su central del aeropuerto, el cual está en uno de los hangares del Aeropuerto internacional Francis, allí Cisco le cuenta todo lo que sabe, y le ofrece más información a cambio de su ayuda, así que Mike vuelve a hacer trabajos para Cisco, pero al volver del último, donde tiene que hacer de señuelo para la Mafia, Mike se encuentra a Cisco muerto en su avión, ve un coche huyendo de la escena y lo sigue, cuando logra alcanzarlo y cerrarle el paso descubre que es Vinnie, el cuál estaba vivo y había fingido su muerte para quedarse con el dinero, tras descubrir esto, Mike se siente traicionado y enfurece, Vinnie no le cree capaz de matarlo, pero se equivocaba. Mike termina matándolo en el lugar. thumb|right|200px|Un [[Diablo Stallion en GTA Advance.]] Después de esto Mike se encuentra con 8-Ball, quien le advierte que ahora los Yardies van tras de él porque saben que tiene el dinero de Vinnie (a pesar de que Vinnie se lo había gastado casi todo), pero que también el Cartel va tras él, pero no llega a explicarle por qué, ya que miembros del Cartel irrumpen en el lugar, acabando todo en un batalla campal en la que 8-Ball resulta herido, no llega a escapar y es arrestado. Una vez Mike aclara todo con el Cartel (que lo perseguían porque lo creían responsable de la muerte de Cisco), empieza una cruzada personal contra los Yardies, mata uno a uno a aquellos que King Courtney había enviado a Shoreside para matarlo, y una vez terminado se encuentra con Asuka, quien le dice que King también intentaba acabar con la influencia de la Yakuza en la ciudad, así que se ofrece a ayudar a Mike. Mike se encuentra con un grupo de Yakuzas que le iban a ayudar a acabar con los hombres de King Courtney, que se encontraban en su refugio en Cedar Grove, pero los Yakuzas desertan y dejan a Mike solo ante su objetivo, en el enfrentamiento final, Mike deja malherido a King y escapa de la guarida hacia al aeropuerto, donde coge el avión de Cisco y vuela lejos de la ciudad. 200px|thumb|right‎|El Cartucho de Game Boy Advance de Grand Theft Auto Advance. Diferencias con anteriores ediciones 2D * Ésta entrega, a diferencia de las entregas anteriores en dos dimensiones, sigue una línea argumental como las de las entregas 3D, además de consevar opciones de estas últimas como por ejemplo la posibilidad de hacer misiones de taxista y demás misiones secundarias, además de poder realizar también carreras callejeras. También se puede cambiar la vista de cámara a baja, media, alta y automática. Se encuentrarn canciones simples repetidas que imitan radios, ya que GBA no sostiene mucha música. * A parte que las misiones no se encomiendan mediante cabinas telefónicas, sino que, al igual de nuevo que en la saga 3D (aunque en algunos se encomendaban misiones secundarias mediante cabinas), nos las encomendarán los personajes en persona, y las misiones, además de acarrear un beneficio económico (como en las anteriores ediciones 2D), irán desenvolviendo la trama, a diferencia de las anteriores ediciones 2D. * También se ha eliminado el multiplicador de puntos presente en las anteriores entregas 2D, así pues no obtendremos puntos por nuestras malas acciones, por ejemplo; no se consiguen puntos por choques o matar a la gente, sino que habrá que quitarles el dinero una vez muertos. * Pueden comprarse las armas en Ammu-Nation, igual que en los juegos 3D de la saga. * Es el primer juego en 2D de la saga con un aeropuerto. * Otra de las diferencias con anteriores ediciones 2D, es la ausencia de multijugador. Multimedia Capturas de pantalla oficiales GTA Advance ss01.jpg GTA Advance ss02.jpg GTA Advance ss03.jpg GTA Advance ss04.jpg GTA Advance ss05.jpg GTA Advance ss06.jpg GTA Advance ss07.jpg GTA Advance ss08.jpg GTA Advance ss09.jpg GTA Advance ss10.jpg GTA Advance ss11.jpg GTA Advance ss12.jpg :Fuente: Sitio web flash de GTA Advance ---- GTA Advance ss13.jpg GTA Advance ss14.jpg GTA Advance ss15.jpg :Fuente: Página web de Rockstar Games Tráiler center|thumb|500px|''Tráiler de GTA Advance''. Referencias Enlaces externos * Página web oficial * Grand Theft Auto Advance en el sitio web de Rockstar Games de:Grand Theft Auto Advance en:Grand Theft Auto Advance fi:Grand Theft Auto Advance fr:Grand Theft Auto Advance it:Grand Theft Auto Advance ja:グランド・セフト・オート・アドバンス nl:Grand Theft Auto: Advance pl:Grand Theft Auto Advance pt:Grand Theft Auto Advance ro:Grand Theft Auto Advance ru:Grand Theft Auto Advance Categoría:Grand Theft Auto Advance Categoría:Juegos